


Bits and Bobs and Allsorts

by merripestin



Category: Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Multi, Poetry, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some collected bits and pieces of silliness from various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gilgalad was...

"Gilgalad was an elven ki-mmph -- " said Samwise. Some time later someone, possibly Merry, said, "Don't stop, Sam," but it was definitely Frodo who, later still, said, "I am learning a lot about Mr. Sam Gamgee," while Strider still stood gazing resolutely into the middle distance, lecturing loudly and uncomfortably on the subject of the Last Alliance. Strider's gaze flickered only once, when Sam managed to say, somewhat muffled, "I never thought I'd be going that way myself." Afterwards, Strider was moved to speak to them of Beren and Luthien.


	2. Snerg

"Snerg," said the Dalek  
for that is the word  
that Daleks pronounce when bemused.  
There are no smart-aleks  
(that I've ever heard)  
who can say why that odd word was used;  
but, "Snerg," said the Dalek,  
and, "Snerg," said his wife,  
and, "Snerg," said their two-point-five kids  
for their eyestalks most phallic  
which Daleks, in life,  
rely on, have no useful lids.  
The "Snerg" of the Dalek  
expresses his views  
on such physiological lacks  
for no shrugging gallic  
such as other folks use  
is among Dalekanian knacks.  
So, "Snerg," says the Dalek  
and he says it out loud  
despite being just semi-organic  
for, flesh or metallic  
we're none of us wowed  
by the skills of our bio-mechanic.


	3. Winter in Buckland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for James

Merry shoveled the snow until blue;  
but Pippin, as soon as he knew,  
bundled him into bed,  
"I must check," he said,  
"whether all of your parts are that hue."

The upkeep of Brandybuck hall  
had driven him near to a fall.  
Merry still works at speed  
when faced with his feed  
but his pace of life's slowed to a crawl.

"Old silver cruet of mine,"  
(Merry had been at the wine)  
"I'm rested and fed,  
why must I stay in bed?"  
"Work to do here," said Pippin, supine.


End file.
